sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Lilo
The following is a list of Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes. Note that Stitch, Experiment 626, appears in every episode, so he is not included in the "Experiments Mentioned" list. Series overview | network0S = Direct-to-video | color1 = #7ACB5A | link1 = List of Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes#Season 1 (2003–04) | episodes1 = 39 | start1 = | end1 = | network1 = Disney Channel ABC Kids | color2 = #FF5F6F | link2 = List of Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes#Season 2 (2004–06) | episodes2 = 26 | start2 = | end2 = | color2S = #2C5A85 | link2S = List of Lilo & Stitch: The Series episodes#Television finale film | linkT2S = Finale | start2S = | network2S = Disney Channel }} Pilot film |ShortSummary= The story is an introduction to Dr. Jumba Jookiba's remaining 625 experiments, which he created with the financing of Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel. |LineColor= #FEFF7D }} }} Episodes Season 1 (2003–04) |country=US |episodes= |EpisodeNumber= 1 |EpisodeNumber2= 1 |ProdCode= 106 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= An earthquake rocks the island, prompting Pleakley to study earthquake safety. When it is discovered that the earthquakes were caused by an experiment, Lilo and Stitch must travel underground to catch it before it cracks the Earth in half (and before Gantu catches it). Experiments mentioned: Richter (513) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 2 |EpisodeNumber2= 2 |ProdCode= 110 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Stitch wins an oyster containing a hidden experiment pod at a restaurant crane game. When the pod gets wet, however, the ghostly experiment possesses Scrump the doll and causes all sorts of mischief. When Stitch is blamed, he must prove himself innocent by catching the experiment in the act. Experiment mentioned: Phantasmo (375). }} |EpisodeNumber= 3 |EpisodeNumber2= 3 |ProdCode= 112 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= After causing chaos at a beauty salon, Lilo and Stitch meet the hair-eating experiment that made Jumba nearly bald. However, when they try to use it to get revenge on Mertle for her cruel words, the hairball gets lose and threatens to eat up all the hair on the island. Meanwhile, Jumba regrows an afro and Gantu gets stuck dancing at a luau. In the end, Clip becomes good and is repurposed to give people the perfect haircut. When Jumba gets his hair cut, he is given back his normal three hairs and realizes that's how he likes it. Experiment mentioned: Clip (177). }} |EpisodeNumber= 4 |EpisodeNumber2= 4 |ProdCode= 107 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo rescues an irresistibly cute experiment. Jumba warns that the new experiment will release a terrible odor soon. However, Lilo is invited to Mertle’s FHGH (Future Hawaiian Girls of Hawaii) tea party if she brings the adorable experiment. Stitch is jealous of the attention received by the new experiment and allows Gantu to capture him. Gantu then develops an affection for the cute experiment, making 625 jealous. Lilo and Stitch rescue Mr. Stenchy as he begins to release the odor. Jumba puts Mr. Stenchy on a rocket and sends him to Pleakley's home planet where the odor is considered appealing. Experiments mentioned: Mr. Stenchy (254) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 5 |EpisodeNumber2= 5 |ProdCode= 116 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Mertle receives a charm bracelet for her birthday, but one of the charms is actually an experiment pod. Lilo and Stitch must try to retrieve it before she gets it wet, or else the universe will be sucked into a black hole. Meanwhile, Nani must prepare for a company inspection. Experiments mentioned: Holio (606). }} |EpisodeNumber= 6 |EpisodeNumber2= 6 |ProdCode= 102 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Halloween episode. Experiment 300 is discovered, which can morph into a person's worst fear. It is revealed that Mertle and her friends' worst fear is seeing Lilo without her head, and Lilo has fears of clowns and an abandoned house. Stitch's worst fear is water, and Nani's worst fear is hearing Cobra Bubbles say that he has to take away Lilo. Jumba's worst fear is his ex-wife. Pleakley's worst fear is his mother. Experiment mentioned: Spooky (300). }} |EpisodeNumber= 7 |EpisodeNumber2= 7 |ProdCode= 104 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= A tsunami-creating experiment appears with the threat of endangering the entire world if it reaches the ocean. Lilo and Stitch must use the newly designed X-Buggy to capture it before Gantu does. Meanwhile, Lilo's hula halau participates in a sand-sculpting contest. Experiments mentioned: Cannonball (520) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 8 |EpisodeNumber2= 8 |ProdCode=108 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Mertle gets a pet dog, names her "Gigi" and enters her in a dog show in Honolulu, and Lilo enters Stitch in the same dog show in hopes of beating Mertle and winning her friendship. Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley go sightseeing around the city and run into Gantu. Experiments mentioned: Gigi (007) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 9 |EpisodeNumber2= 9 |ProdCode= 105 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Two experiments activate at the same time while Lilo and Stitch are arguing. Lilo and Stitch insist that they each can catch an experiment without the other. Meanwhile, Jumba and Pleakley make a bet to see which one will capture an experiment first, and Gantu forces 625 to help him catch them both. The race is on because Jumba theorizes that the world will be doomed if the two elementally opposing experiments touch each other, they will destroy Earth. Eventually, Lilo and Stitch team up together again and help each other capture the experiments each was after using the "tools" given to them by Jumba and Pleakley. Lilo repurposes the experiments to create a new island. Experiments mentioned: Yin (501), Yang (502), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 10 |EpisodeNumber2= 10 |ProdCode= 103 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= An experiment causes trouble by bullying people around the island, and a chemical reaction from a bad snack combination results in Stitch losing his ability to fight. Lilo must retrain him so that he can defeat Kixx before Gantu does. Experiments mentioned: Kixx (601) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 11 |EpisodeNumber2= 11 |ProdCode= 117 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= In order to catch an experiment, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Gantu, and Reuben travel to the island of Ni ihau. After becoming stranded on the beach under the threat of being blasted by Splodyhead, the two opposing teams become one "tribe" and are forced to work together to survive. This initially doesn't go well as Gantu and Stitch both want to be the leader until 625 nominates Lilo. Under Lilo's leadership, the group manages to disable Splodyhead's powers, causing him to flee, but he's captured when Gantu and Stitch team up together against him. Gantu gets the experiment, but when David and Nani show up to rescue Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley, they only agree to help him and 625 back to shore if he gives them the experiment, which he reluctantly does. Experiments mentioned: Splodyhead (619) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 12 |EpisodeNumber2= 12 |ProdCode= 118 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= It is Lilo's birthday, but no one seems to remember. While they hand out invitations for their own party, they encounter an experiment that gives people amnesia and causes them to lose their memories of each other. Now thinking that her name is Martha, Stitch is an escaped convict, and Gantu is her partner cop named Lenny, Lilo teams up with him to hunt down Stitch and find clues to their lost memories. Experiments mentioned: Gigi (007), Nosox (204), Amnesio (303), and Whatsisname (340). }} |EpisodeNumber= 13 |EpisodeNumber2= 13 |ProdCode= 129 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= A popular television show comes to Hawaii as a hypnotizing experiment is activated. Lilo dislikes the show, but under the experiment’s spell, she is instructed to be more like Mertle, who happens to love the show. Stitch is also hypnotized and wants to be on the show. Hamsterviel orders Gantu to go on the show and use the experiment to hypnotize the audience, bringing them under Hamsterviel's power. Lilo and Stitch rescue Swirly just in time and leave Gantu stranded in front of a live audience. Experiments mentioned: Swirly (383) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 14 |EpisodeNumber2= 14 |ProdCode= 113 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Pleakley's mother calls to inform him of his arranged marriage, so he lies that he is engaged to an Earth girl. When his family comes for the wedding, though, Pleakley must pretend that Nani is his fiancée. Eventually, the truth is exposed and Pleakley's family accepts him for who he is while revealing that while all are successful, they are actually envious of him. This episode is notable in that Kevin McDonald (voice of Pleakley) is joined by his former Kids in the Hall castmates: Dave Foley, Bruce McCulloch, Mark McKinney and Scott Thompson. Note: Fibber is the experiment that always beeps when a person makes a lie. Pleakley's full name is Wendy Pleakley. Fibber is abandoned by Lilo and Stitch, who let Gantu take him. In the episode "Snafu", they manage to rescue him. Experiments mentioned: Fibber (032) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 15 |EpisodeNumber2= 15 |ProdCode= 120 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo wins tickets to the Elizabethan Fair and invites the hula girls to join her. Mertle refuses to go because she does not want to be with Lilo, and Stitch is not allowed inside because no dogs are admitted. They team up to catch a metal-eating experiment. Eventually, Gantu is allowed to capture the experiment to save Mertle and Stitch. The hula girls take Mertle back, and Lilo apologizes to Stitch for neglecting him. Experiments mentioned: Tank (586) and Reuben (625). Notes: Special guest appearance by "Weird Al" Yankovic, who voices a singing minstrel. }} |EpisodeNumber= 16 |EpisodeNumber2= 16 |ProdCode= 111 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo makes a bet with Mertle to win the orchid competition at the Kokaua Town fair and steals a dangerous plant experiment against Jumba's warnings, while Pleakley grows a giant "Pinormous" pineapple and Stitch practices being a cowboy for the rodeo. However, when the experiment gets loose and spreads its roots all over the fairgrounds, Stitch must defeat it cowboy-style. Experiment mentioned: Sprout (509). }} |EpisodeNumber= 17 |EpisodeNumber2= 17 |ProdCode= 132 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo ignores Stitch while working on a new hula dance. Stitch finds a cousin performing as a circus entertainer and when he attempts to capture Elastico, he is adopted as a circus performer himself. Gantu captures but cannot hold Elastico, who returns to the circus. Lilo realizes that Stitch has left and convinces him to stay in Hawaii and not travel with his new circus family. Experiments mentioned: Felix (010), Topper (025), Clip (177), Elastico (345), Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Yaarp (613), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 18 |EpisodeNumber2= 18 |ProdCode= 122 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo's idea for an alien invasion alarm to improve the hula school is rejected, so she tries to write a letter to the mayor about it. Meanwhile, a loud experiment causes Stitch to temporarily lose his hearing, so earless Pleakley is given the job of capturing the experiment himself. While Pleakley is off looking for Yaarp, Gantu captures Stitch and will not let him free without a trade. Experiment mentioned: Yaarp (613). }} |EpisodeNumber= 19 |EpisodeNumber2= 19 |ProdCode= 123 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Stitch becomes egotistical after beating his experiment catching record, so Jumba decides to put him in his place by activating his brand new experiment, 627. Being more powerful than 626 with none of his weaknesses, Stitch may meet his match when 627 escapes Jumba's custody and falls into the hands of Gantu. 627 works for Gantu capturing experiments and proves unbeatable until 625, jealous of the attention 627 gets, calls Lilo and reveals that 627's weakness is laughter. Lilo and Stitch use this to defeat 627, and as it is impossible to turn him good, they use a dehydrator to turn him back into a pod, but Jumba is shown to have an Experiment 628 whose pod he stores on his ship. Experiments mentioned: Slimy (390), Deforestator (515), Eva (567), Zap (603), Reuben (625), 627, and 628. }} |EpisodeNumber= 20 |EpisodeNumber2= 20 |ProdCode= 109 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo and Stitch visit a planetarium and overhear Cobra Bubbles's warning of an asteroid set to impact Earth. With no one believing them or bothering to seek shelter, Stitch formulates a plan to go into outer space and destroy it to save the planet. However, when they discover that the asteroid itself is home to an alien, Lilo and Stitch must decide which home they must sacrifice for the sake of the other. In the end, the group uses Jumba's ship's hyperdrive to safely push the asteroid away from Earth without destroying it, but leaving Jumba and Pleakley permanently stranded on Earth. No new experiments appear in this episode. Experiments mentioned: Hammerface (033), Sparky (221), Spooky (300), Swirly (383), Richter (513), Digger (529), Kixx (601), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 21 |EpisodeNumber2= 21 |ProdCode= 114 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= It is Christmas Eve, and Lilo is trying to teach Stitch how Hawaiians celebrate Christmas. However, when Gantu has an experiment pod giftwrapped for Dr. Hämsterviel, everyone mistakes Stitch's hunt for the box as a selfish attempt to hoard presents for himself. Experiments mentioned: Topper (025) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 22 |EpisodeNumber2= 22 |ProdCode= 134 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= While trying to catch a fire-breathing experiment, Lilo falls into a puddle of mud in front of Keoni. To erase her embarrassment, she tries to use Jumba's time-traveling invention. Each time she tries to change the past, it creates a progressively worse future. Finally, Lilo realizes that she must live events as they were meant to occur and repeats her embarrassing fall. However, Keoni later shows up to cheer her up. Experiments mentioned: Melty (228). }} |EpisodeNumber= 23 |EpisodeNumber2= 23 |ProdCode= 119 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Stitch and Pleakley are hired to do a magic show at Mertle's "half-birthday" party. After their act turns out to be horrible, Lilo secretly activates an experiment that turns things invisible to help make the show a success. It is, and Mertle's Hollywood producer aunt Stacy hires them to do their trick on national television. However, when Houdini runs away and leaves Stitch invisible, Lilo will have to find them both before her ohana looks like frauds. Meanwhile, Reuben finds 119's experiment pod at the grocery store, thinking it is 611's pod, but Gantu takes all credit for it while searching for Experiment 604 through his heat goggles. In the end, Houdini arrives just in time to make the magic trick work, revealing himself to be the true magician and getting a magic show with Mertle's aunt Stacy. Experiments mentioned: Fudgy (054), Inverto (119), Yin (501), Yang (502), Cannonball (520), Kixx (601), Houdini (604), El Fin (611), Splodyhead (619), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 24 |EpisodeNumber2= 24 |ProdCode= 124 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= A small, purple shark-like experiment is destroying and sinking enemy ships with its large dorsal fin. His one true place is at a Japanese restaurant where he uses his large fin to cut up vegetables and fillet fish for the chefs to make sushi. Experiments mentioned: Sinker (602) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 25 |EpisodeNumber2= 25 |ProdCode= 128 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Nani invites her prospective boss home to demonstrate the spirit of Ohana. Lilo has a crush on the boss's son Keoni. Before the visit, they find a new experiment who is designed to snoop around and dig up dirt on the enemy. The experiment is so annoying that Lilo and Stitch give Nosy to Gantu. Nosy then annoys Gantu and Hamsterville so much that they release him. He returns to Lilo’s house just in time to finish the visit with Nani’s boss. In the end Nosy returns to Gantu's ship and spreads rumors about Gantu to 625. Nosy is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Experiments mentioned: Nosy (199) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 26 |EpisodeNumber2= 26 |ProdCode= 130 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Stitch becomes jealous of a new experiment when Lilo takes him to show-and-tell instead of Stitch. Meanwhile, Dr. Hämsterviel escapes from prison and travels to Earth, where he is "adopted" by Mertle. While the Grand Councilwoman offers to reinstate Gantu's position for the capture of Dr. Hämsterviel, Stitch strives to upstage Finder by finding him first. Mertle is captured by Gantu by accident and Stitch and Finder team up to rescue her, with Finder flying Stitch to Gantu's ship. Stitch disables Gantu's ship again and Mertle is rescued, while the Grand Councilwoman takes Hämsterviel into custody but doesn't reinstate Gantu due to his kidnapping Mertle. Finder is put to work running a Lost and Found at the beach. Experiments mentioned: Finder (158; mis-numbered 458 in the episode), Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Cannonball (520), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 27 |EpisodeNumber2= 27 |ProdCode= 127 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= 523 chills the weather in Lilo's town during a very hot day. He makes it so cold that it starts to snow. Slushy also battles with Splodyhead (619). Splodyhead wins and restores the warm climate of the island. Slushy finds his one true place at the ice cream shop creating shave ice. Experiments mentioned: Slushy (523), Splodyhead (619), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 28 |EpisodeNumber2= 28 |ProdCode= 126 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo hosts a slumber party, but none of her classmates from hula school come. When she finds an experiment that creates duplicates, she tries to duplicate herself so that she can have friends. Stitch saves her, but is duplicated. Stitch is weakened by the duplication when his strength is divided among all the duplicates. Gantu is able to use several experiments to capture Stitch. Lilo tricks Gantu into using Dupe to turn his few experiments into an army and then combines the Stitches back into one full-strength Stitch. Experiments mentioned: Hammerface (033), Dupe (344), Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Cannonball (520), Thresher (544), Heat (609), Plasmoid (617), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 29 |EpisodeNumber2= 29 |ProdCode= 133 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo takes Stitch to a carnival, but Stitch is too short for the rides. A small crablike experiment that fouls up machinery is activated. Pleakley uses Jumba's invention to make Stitch grow, but Gantu interrupts and Stitch grows too big. Then, Shortstuff is also zapped, and the two giants battle each other back at the Carnival. Shortstuff is defeated after Stitch returns to normal size and becomes a new ride at the Carnival at his giant size. Experiments mentioned: Shortstuff (297) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 30 |EpisodeNumber2= 30 |ProdCode= 125 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= The search for the next experiment stops when Stitch falls in love with a female experiment, but Lilo is suspicious of her. When she looks up Angel in Jumba's computer, she discovers that the experiment turns good experiments back to evil by singing her siren song. Experiments mentioned: Sparky (221), Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Kixx (601), Angel (624), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 31 |EpisodeNumber2= 31 |ProdCode= 131 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Gantu found an experiment, but lets it go. Lilo later finds it and takes it home, naming it Felix (due to her statement that all "neat freaks" on television are named "Felix"). Felix is an experiment mad with cleanness and cleans everything. For that, Felix becomes very good friends with Pleakley, but Felix is so mad with cleaning that he thinks everything around him are dirty and ends up wanting to destroy Lilo, Stitch and the others. Lilo and Stitch must save everyone from Felix's mania and clean the home before Nani returns. Experiments mentioned: Felix (010), Cannonball (520), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 32 |EpisodeNumber2= 32 |ProdCode= 101 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= A small microbe-like experiment enters Pleakley's body, causing a peculiar illness that gives him purple pimples, a swollen eye, extremely smelly feet, and uncontrollable burping. Lilo and Stitch must capture the experiment and remove it from within Pleakley by shrinking to microscopic size. However, they must act quickly, as their shrinking effect is only temporary, and Pleakley is at risk of exploding if they do not make it out of him in time. Experiments mentioned: Poxy (222) and Reuben (625). Note: This episode is based on the 1966 movie Fantastic Voyage. }} |EpisodeNumber= 33 |EpisodeNumber2= 33 |ProdCode= 121 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= It is Valentine's Day, and Lilo uses an experiment that makes people fall in love to make Keoni fall in love with her. Stitch must catch the experiment before Gantu does. Experiments mentioned: Hunkahunka (323). }} |EpisodeNumber= 34 |EpisodeNumber2= 34 |ProdCode= 139 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Stitch is afraid of going to the vet and ends up meeting an experiment that can repeat any sound. Two alien hunters try to capture Stitch, Sample, and Gantu. Experiments mentioned: Sample (258) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 35 |EpisodeNumber2= 35 |ProdCode= 136 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= An experiment that turns people into babies activates and turns Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu into babies. Baby Stitch and Baby Gantu battle for the experiment, while Lilo and Baby Jumba (who still possesses the intellect of adult Jumba) have to mix an antidote for the age regression requiring adult coffee in the mix. In the end, Stitch gets it and everything goes back to normal. Experiments mentioned: Babyfier (151) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 36 |EpisodeNumber2= 36 |ProdCode= 135 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= After being grounded for being rowdy, Lilo and Stitch sneak out of their room and meet a criminal experiment duo, who urges them to do whatever they want. After causing trouble around the island and realizing the consequences of their naughty behavior, though, Lilo and Stitch decide to capture the crooks to redeem themselves. They pretend that they are working with the two again, but once they are taken to their hideout, capture the two experiments who are then taken to their one true place: prison. Lilo and Stitch have to clean up the mess they made as repayment for their crimes. The experiments names are parodies of the bank robbing duo, Bonnie and Clyde. Experiments mentioned: Bonnie (149; mis-numbered 349 in the episode), Clyde (150; mis-numbered 350 in the episode), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 37 |EpisodeNumber2= 37 |ProdCode= 138 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Lilo's baseball team loses to Mertle's team, due to Pleakley's lack of competence. Later Lilo and Mertle make a bet for another game and that whoever wins the game will get the other player's personal items. Then a small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment activates that is designed to deflect projectiles with his tail shaped like a baseball bat. Lilo decides to place him on their team in Pleakley's place, in hopes of beating Mertle's team. But to make matters worse Mertle has placed Gantu on her team, who has promised to help her win the game with a bargain to achieve the experiment at the end. Mertle ends up changing things so they play basketball instead of baseball, but Pleakley saves the day as he turns out to be a champion player of a similar game on his homeworld. Experiments mentioned: Yin (501), Yang (502), Richter (513), Slushy (523), Kixx (601), Slugger (608), Splodyhead (619), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 38 |EpisodeNumber2= 38 |ProdCode= 115 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Nani has been receiving a lot of bills for Stitch's destruction, so she gets Lilo to try and train him to be more civilized (otherwise he would be thrown out of the ohana). When Lilo's attempts prove to be unsuccessful Stitch decides to leave and ends up being kidnapped by Dr. Hämsterviel, who plans to turn him evil again. Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley must now rescue him before it's too late. No new experiments appear in this episode. Experiment mentioned: Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 39 |EpisodeNumber2= 39 |ProdCode= 137 |LineColor= #7ACB5A |ShortSummary= Stitch uses an experiment to get restless Lilo to sleep, but cannot wake her up the next day. While he is forced to use her sleeping body as a puppet to complete her responsibilities, Gantu is instructed to capture the experiment and kidnap the vacationing Regis Philbin. Experiments mentioned: Stopgo (102), Finder (158), Nosox (204), Clickster (239, but 102 was stated as 239), Alexander (274), Drowsy (360), Sinker (602), and Reuben (625). Note: Special guest appearance by Regis Philbin, voicing himself. }} }} Season 2 (2004–06) |country=US |episodes= |EpisodeNumber= 40 |EpisodeNumber2= 1 |DirectedBy= Tony Craig |WrittenBy= John Wray |ProdCode=201 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo wants to beat Mertle at the "‘Ohana Rama" family trivia contest, but loses confidence when Stitch is poked by a porcupine-like experiment whose quills makes people 99% goofy and 1% clever. Meanwhile, Pleakley starts a therapy group named "E.A.R.W.A.X" to rehabilitate experiments. Experiments mentioned: Fibber (032), Squeak (110), Bonnie (149), Clyde (150), Nosy (199), Spike (319), Slushy (523), Yaarp (613), and Splodyhead (619). }} |EpisodeNumber= 41 |EpisodeNumber2= 2 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Madellaine Paxson |ProdCode=202 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=After Nani bans junk food, Lilo and Stitch encounter an experiment that cooks delicious cuisine. Little do they know, they will be unable to stop eating because his food never fills people up, no matter how much they eat. Frenchfry is actually trying to fatten them up so that he can eat them himself. Experiments mentioned: Frenchfry (062) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 42 |EpisodeNumber2= 3 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Madellaine Paxson |ProdCode=204 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo meets a new friend named Victoria who also joins Lilo's hula class. However, Mertle will stop at nothing to try and befriend her so that she will not be Lilo's friend. Lilo then attempts to prove that she's not weird by throwing a "Lilo's not weird" party. However, an experiment appears that switches people's minds, which results in Lilo and Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley switching bodies. From Stitch's body Lilo must make sure the party is successful, while Stitch has to pretend to be her. Eventually the experiment is defeated and Victoria reveals that she likes weird. Experiments mentioned: Swapper (355) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 43 |EpisodeNumber2= 4 |DirectedBy= Tony Craig |WrittenBy= Kevin D. Campbell |ProdCode=203 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=When Nani ends up short on cash, the rest of the ‘ohana decide to start a "Bed and Not Breakfast" to bring in extra money. An experiment designed to bring bad luck threatens to ruin the business, until Jumba remembers that its effect can be reversed to turn very bad luck into very good luck. Experiments mentioned: Poki (036), Backhoe (040), Shoe (113), Yin (501), Deforestator (515), Kixx (601), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 44 |EpisodeNumber2= 5 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Heather Lombard & Evan Gore |ProdCode=205 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo and Stitch compete with Mertle to sell the most candy bars for their hula halau. The competition turns fierce when a slick-talking experiment appears that has the ability to sell anything. Experiments mentioned: Slick (020) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 45 |EpisodeNumber2= 6 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= John Wray |ProdCode=206 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Tired of childhood restrictions, Lilo uses an experiment that skips time ahead ten years in the future to turn herself into a teenager and then into an adult. However, while she and Stitch disappear for twenty years, Dr. Hämsterviel captures the experiments and takes over the world. Experiments mentioned: Clink (086), Skip (089), Shoe (113), Clog (143), Finder (158), Cheney (205), Sparky (221), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 46 |EpisodeNumber2= 7 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Cate Liewen |ProdCode=207 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo's hula halau is building a Merrie Monarch parade float, and Lilo is upset that the others do not like her ideas. However, when a crown-shaped experiment sits on her head, its power causes everyone to treat her like a queen. After she sees the consequences of her rule and decides to step down, Gantu takes the experiment and makes himself king. Experiments mentioned: Checkers (029), Backhoe (040), Clip (177), Sparky (221), Spooky (300), Elastico (345), Yin (501), Richter (513), Deforestator (515), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Digger (529), Kixx (601), Holio (606), Splodyhead (619), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 47 |EpisodeNumber2= 8 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Kevin D. Campbell |ProdCode=209 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=When Lilo is blamed for pranking her strict substitute hula teacher, she decides to use a practical-jokester experiment to get revenge and impress Mertle. Stitch must stop them before the jokes go too far. Experiments mentioned: Gigi (007), PJ (133), and Drowsy (360). }} |EpisodeNumber= 48 |EpisodeNumber2= 9 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Heather Lombard & Evan Gore |ProdCode=217 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo tries to clean Pudge's grotto for Earth Day, but meets an experiment that eats trash and later redistributes it across the island as pollutant goo. When Stitch gets sick from eating trash, Lilo must find a way to stop Ploot by herself. Eventually Stitch is cured and thanks to Pleakley a way to defeat Ploot is found through a combination of air fresheners. With help from Stitch, Lilo defeats Ploot herself and he becomes good and sets to work at cleaning up trash and pollution rather than making it. Experiments mentioned: Slick (020), Frenchfry (062), Babyfier (151), Finder (158), Sparky (221), Swapper (355), Drowsy (360), Ploot (505), Richter (513), Deforestator (515; 505 was also mistakenly referred to by this number throughout the episode), Kixx (601), and Sinker (602). }} |EpisodeNumber= 49 |EpisodeNumber2= 10 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Madellaine Paxton |ProdCode=213 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Victoria becomes afraid of an experiment after it attacks her and thinks that it is a vampire. Lilo tries to explain that she can capture it and turn it good, but after it puts Stitch out of commission, Victoria decides to team up with Gantu (who, unknown to her is intending to use her a bait) to "slay" the experiment. Later after Lilo shows up and saves her from Gantu she realizes her mistake and saves Snooty from Gantu. Furthermore, when Snooty shows a notable ability to clear out Victoria's often-clogged sinuses, she decides to keep him as a pet. Experiments mentioned: Hammerface (033), Frenchfry (062), Shoe (113), Snooty (277), Phantasmo (375), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 50 |EpisodeNumber2= 11 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= John Behnka & Rob Humphrey, Story by Dana Landsberg |ProdCode=214 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Nani's middle school friends return to Kaua‘i and, thinking that Nani is vice president of the business she works for, invites her and her ohana on a yacht cruise. Meanwhile, Stitch encounters an experiment that reverts objects, animals, and even people to a primitive state. Experiment mentioned: Retro (210). }} |EpisodeNumber= 51 |EpisodeNumber2= 12 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= David Warick & Amy Debartolomeis |ProdCode=216 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=While out trying to prove the existence of the Nightmarchers (an ancient Hawaiian legend), Lilo, Mertle, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley tell each other scary stories. Meanwhile, Experiment 248, later known as Belle, is being chased by Gantu. Hämsterviel and Reuben do not appear. Experiment mentioned: Belle (248). }} |EpisodeNumber= 52 |EpisodeNumber2= 13 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ProdCode=225 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Keoni is going away for the weekend, so Lilo uses a shape-shifting experiment to transform into him, and win the island's skateboarding competition's grand prize. At the same time, Jake, Gramps and Fu Dog (from American Dragon: Jake Long) visit the island to check out reports that magical creatures (actually Jumba's experiments) are running rampant. Nani and Pleakley do not appear in this episode. Experiment mentioned: Morpholomew (316). Notes: This episode features a crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long. It also features a guest appearance by Miranda Cosgrove, star of Nickelodeon's Drake & Josh and future star of Nickelodeon's iCarly. }} |EpisodeNumber= 53 |EpisodeNumber2= 14 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Heather Lombard & Evan Gore |ProdCode=210 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=The Proud Family comes to visit Hawaii and stay in the "bed and not breakfast" for their visit. Experiment 397 is the on the loose, causing people to fight with each other. Experiment mentioned: Spats (397). Note: This episode features a crossover with The Proud Family. }} |EpisodeNumber= 54 |EpisodeNumber2= 15 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Laura McCreary |ProdCode=218 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Nani is having trouble organizing a charity dinner, so Pleakley offers to help entertain by providing stand-up comedy. However, when an experiment designed to mock people appears and leads Lilo down the wrong path, she and Stitch have to stop him before his heckling ruins the event. Experiments mentioned: Heckler (322) and Reuben (625). Guest Star: Will Sasso as Heckler. }} |EpisodeNumber= 55 |EpisodeNumber2= 16 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Madellaine Paxson |ProdCode=221 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=It is nearly graduation for hula school, and everyone needs to have a picture with their parents, but Lilo does not have parents. Along comes Experiment 267, who is designed to make wishes, so Lilo decides to try to get Nani and David married. Experiments mentioned: Wishy-Washy (267) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 56 |EpisodeNumber2= 17 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Brandon Sawyer |ProdCode=211 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo quits experiment hunting to go to Hula Hip Hop Fusion school. Meanwhile, Experiment 540 is unleashed, causing Gantu to take a bad blow to the head. Jumba's new device causes Phoon to mutate into a giant monster. Meanwhile, Gantu thinks that 625 and Hämsterviel are just figments of his imagination. Experiments mentioned: Phoon (540) and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 57 |EpisodeNumber2= 18 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Thomas Hart |ProdCode=223 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Lilo builds a town called Bugapolis for her new friends in her bug collection, but Stitch keeps trying to eat the citizens. He loses his appetite, though, after Experiment 128 (Bugby) turns Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley into bugs. With the help of bugs named Chaps, Manny, and Sperk, they have to find a way to change themselves back soon because Nani has called an exterminator. Experiment mentioned: Bugby (128). }} |EpisodeNumber= 58 |EpisodeNumber2= 19 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Jim Peronto |ProdCode=222 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=Experiment 234, designed to collect private enemy conversations through its tail, is accidentally activated by Lilo. When Lilo gets into trouble after Shush overhears part of a conversion and thinking that Mertle hates her friends, Mertle, out of anger, willingly helps catch experiments for Hämsterviel. Experiments mentioned: Shush (234). }} |EpisodeNumber= 59 |EpisodeNumber2= 20 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Jim Peronto |ProdCode=208 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=When Stitch is kidnapped by Dr. Drakken, Pleakley calls on the help of Kim Possible to rescue him. Although they initially both want the other to step aside, Lilo and Kim must work together to accomplish this goal. Also, Jumba mistakes Rufus for the dangerous Experiment 607. Gantu and Reuben do not appear; they are replaced by Dr. Drakken and Shego in this episode. Experiment mentioned: Launch (607). Note: This episode features a crossover with Kim Possible. }} |EpisodeNumber= 60 |EpisodeNumber2= 21 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Mark Drop |ProdCode=219 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=The cast of Recess visits Kaua i so Gretchen can use a telescope to examine what she believes is a new planet. Meanwhile, an experiment designed to make people stop working zaps Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley with its lazy beam. Lilo and her new friends try to catch the experiment while Stitch takes a vacation. Experiments mentioned: Lax (285) and Reuben (625). Note: This episode features a crossover with Recess. }} |EpisodeNumber= 61 |EpisodeNumber2= 22 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Jim Peronto |ProdCode=215 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=It is the anniversary of Lilo's parents' death, and Lilo takes a nap to deal with her sadness about losing her parents. However, when an experiment enters her dreams and tries to dissolve them into nightmares, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley go in after it to capture it before she wakes up. Meanwhile, Nani tries to find a way to make Lilo feel happy again. Gantu and Reuben appear only in Lilo's dream. Experiments mentioned: Felix (010) Slick (020), Hamlette (024), Fibber (032) Hammerface (033), Poki (036), Carmen (123), Backhoe (040), Frenchfry (062), Squeak (110), Shoe (113), Sparky (221), Melty (228), Remmy (276), Dupe (344), Elastico (345), Drowsy (360), Yin (501), Yang (502), Deforestator (515), Cannonball (520), Slushy (523), Thresher (544), Heat (609), Yaarp (613), Angel (624), Reuben (625), and 627. }} |EpisodeNumber= 62 |EpisodeNumber2= 23 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= Heather Lombard & Evan Gore John Wray |ProdCode=220 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=This episode consists of two eleven-minute segments. 62a: Lilo and Stitch try to help Mrs. Hasagawa out by organizing her fruit stand and cleaning her yard. However, when she tries to offer them a bowl of apricots for their help, they discover that the bowl is actually full of experiment pods and that her house is full of stray experiments which she believes are "cats". Lilo and Stitch try to gather all the experiments. Experiments mentioned: Doubledip (002), Hamlette (024), Gotchu (031), Forehead (044), Hocker (051), Zawp (077), Fetchit (090), Mulch (111), Shredder (134), Geigenstein (201), Pix (214), Boomer (288), Manners (358), Woody (507), Wrapper (521), Slushy (523), and Reuben (625). 62b: The leader of the Evil Genius Organization (EGO) believes that Jumba has turned good and wants to revoke his membership, but Lilo convinces him to visit Earth so that they can prove that Jumba is still worthy of membership. As they construct an elaborate facade to trick him, however, a failed non-evil experiment is activated. Gantu does not bother to catch this experiment. Experiments mentioned: Ace (262), Yin (501), Yang (502), Sprout (509), Richter (513), Deforestator (515), Slushy (523), Kixx (601), Holio (606), Splodyhead (619), Reuben (625), and 627. }} |EpisodeNumber= 63 |EpisodeNumber2= 24 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= John Wray Heather Lombard & Evan Gore |ProdCode=224 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=This episode consists of two eleven-minute segments. 63a: Lilo is tired of doing chores and asks Jumba to build a machine to help her, so he ends up upgrading the entire house to do the chores itself. However, when an experiment designed to turn technology against its user enters the computer control system, Stitch must fight the house to rescue everyone. Experiments mentioned: Glitch (223) and Slugger (608). 63b: A clumsy experiment causes Dr. Hämsterviel to nearly be caught by his prison guards, so he returns all the captured experiments to Gantu for safekeeping. However, when he lets the trouble-making experiment go, it threatens to ruin Pleakley's chance at a domino championship. Experiments mentioned: Felix (010), Gotchu (031), Fibber (032), Hammerface (033), Forehead (044), Zawp (077), Nosy (199), Retro (210), Boomer (288), Amnesio (303), Woops (600), and Reuben (625). }} |EpisodeNumber= 64 |EpisodeNumber2= 25 |DirectedBy= Victor Cook |WrittenBy= Jess Winfield |ProdCode=226 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary= When Lilo and Stitch learn from Nosy that all the experiments captured by Gantu are imprisoned in his ship (as a result of the events of "Woops"), the two plan a rescue mission to free them. However, they accidentally activate an experiment designed to destroy complex plans. As Lilo and Stitch form a rescue team regardless, Jumba and Pleakley try to understand the meaning of love, and Gantu tries to use Angel's song to turn the experiments evil again. Experiments mentioned: Felix (010), Fibber (032), Hammerface (033), Fudgy (054), Stamen (103), Snafu (120), Bonnie (149), Clyde (150), Finder (158), Nosy (199), Nosox (204), Sparky (221), Poxy (222), Sample (258), Tickle-Tummy (275), Amnesio (303), Hunkahunka (323), Dupe (344), Slimy (390), Slushy (523), Thresher (544), Tank (586), Zap (603), Houdini (604), Holio (606), Heat (609), Plasmoid (617), Angel (624), Reuben (625), Stopgo (102), Spot (099), Cloudy (320), Kernel (014), Splat (519), Gigi (007). }} |EpisodeNumber= 65 |EpisodeNumber2= 26 |DirectedBy= Rob LaDuca |WrittenBy= John Behnke & Rob Humphrey |ProdCode=212 |LineColor= #FF5F6F |ShortSummary=When Lilo and Mertle are forced to work together to find buried treasure, an experiment appears that binds together uncooperative people with indestructible, rubberlike slime. Mertle helps Lilo catch the experiment, while Stitch becomes stuck to Nani and Jumba becomes stuck to Pleakley. Experiments mentioned: Link (251), Char (412), Botulator (413), Crusty (414), Patter (415), and Reuben (625). Note: This episode first appeared as a bonus feature on the Leroy & Stitch DVD before it aired on television. Note 2: This episode aired during the Disney Channel Games. }} }} Television finale film |AltDate= |LineColor= #2C5A85 |ShortSummary= Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley have finally caught all of Jumba's genetic experiments and found the one true place where each of them belongs. Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley are offered positions in the Galactic Alliance, turning them down so that they can stay on Earth with Lilo. However, Lilo realizes that her alien friends have places where they belong, and it is finally time to say "aloha." Meanwhile, Gantu has left Earth and broken Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel out of prison, who is planning to create and clone a new experiment named "Leroy", one that will allow him to take over the galaxy. }} }} External links * * [http://thetvdb.com/?tab=seasonall&id=71624&lid=7 Lilo & Stitch: The Series at theTVDB.com] Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Lists of Disney television series episodes Category:Lists of Disney Channel television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes